Forbidden Love
by Nymphadora Tonks Lupin 1
Summary: Remus and Tonks survive the Battle of Hogwarts. They have been married for three years. Tonks tells their son, Teddy, how they met.


Forbidden Love

_If I die young_

_Bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_If I Die Young-The Band Perry_

**TONKS'S POV**

"Remus, do you remember the first day we met?" asked Tonks. "Of course I do. Didn't you trip over a chair, a troll leg umbrella stand, and accidentally pull me to the ground?" asked Remus. "No." said Tonks. "I can't believe we've been married for three years." said Remus. "Mommy, where are you?" asked a little boy. "That's Teddy. I'm in the living Room sweetheart." said Tonks. Teddy runs into the living Room, and climbs into Tonks's lap. "Mommy, my teddy bear has broke." said Teddy, who was only two years old. "Let's see what we can do about that. Reparo!" said Tonks. "Yeah, Mommy fixed teddy bear! Thank You!" said Teddy. "You're welcome." said Tonks. "Mommy how did you and daddy meet?" asked Teddy. "Sit still and I will tell you." said Tonks: I had just joined the Order. I was told to go to 12 Grimmuald Place, and look for Remus Lupin. When I got there, I knocked on the door, and Remus answered. I explained to him that I was new, and did not know my way around. He asked me if I knew anybody in the Order. I said I knew Charlie Weasley. He showed me to my room, and left me to unpack. Before he left the room, I said I was related to Sirius Black. He said Sirius was in the Order, and heard about me joining. He said he wanted to see me. So I said bring him in. I had just enough time to change into a pink button-up shirt, a pair of capris, and a pair of flip flops. I was lying on my bed when Sirius came in my room. "Wow! The last time I saw you, you were two years old!" he said. "Azkaban has done you in hasn't it?" I ask him. "You still have that sense of humor." He tells me. We talk for hours. I tell him about my life, and he tells me about his. It was 5:00 when Remus tells us it is time for dinner. I kept to myself at dinner that night because I didn't know anyone. I said hi to Charlie, and that was about it. Sirius showed me around. It took me three times around to finally memorize the layout of the house. He said if I needed anything, to let him or Remus know. He introduced me to the rest of the Order. I met Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody, and Molly and Arthur Weasley. Molly and I instantly bonded. She said if anything was bothering me, to let her know. Molly said she noticed how I was looking at Remus through dinner, and put Remus and me in a room together so we could get to know each other. We just read books for who knows how many hours, then Remus broke the silence. "Where did you work at before you joined the Order?" he asked me. "No where. My mom insisted I go to college. I just graduated a couple of weeks before I joined the Order." I say. Suddenly Remus left the room. "What did I do?" I say to myself. Remus returns later with a record player, and some classical music. He puts the record in the record player, and presses play. He walks over to me and holds his hand out. He pulls a rose from his pocket, and says: "May I have this dance?" We danced to what Muggles call Beethoven. Our dance was rudely interrupted by my cousin, Sirius Black. Sirius apologizes for interrupting, and leaves the room. I could hear him tell Molly what we were doing. He held out his hand again, and we continued to dance. We danced till midnight. At 1:00, Molly found us fast asleep in the floor. She woke us up, and took us to our rooms. Before we left, your daddy gave me a kiss on the cheek. My hair turned a bright lime green. When Molly and I got to my room, we sat on my bed and talked. She asked me: "What were you and Remus doing?" I said"Oh, nothing." "Nothing, are you sure?" she asks me. "I don't know what you mean." I say. "Sirius told me that you and Remus were dancing to Beethoven." She says. "Yeah, and we read books after we danced. Then we passed out on the floor." I say. She left me alone after that. I fell asleep at 2:30. I was waked up by the sound of an owl hooting. The owl had a letter from Remus. I opened it, and read it. It said "Dear "Dora, meet me on the front porch in thirty minutes. Put on a pretty dress. Don't ask questions. Love, Remus." So, I did as the letter said. I put on my pretty, pink, strapless dress I brought, and some black heels. I tiptoed down the stairs, and found Remus on the front porch. "Where are we going?" I ask. "No questions. Just get on." He said. I got on his broomstick, and we flew to London. He took me to a place called a theatre. We watched a production of Beauty & the Beast. He had good reason for choosing that play. It was then he told me he was a werewolf. That made me love him even more. Then we flew to a meadow in the middle of nowhere, and took me to the pond in the meadow. "We never got to finish our dance." He said. We danced under the stars. We fell asleep after three hours of dancing. We woke up at 5:00 the next morning. We quickly got back on Remus's broom, and flew break-neck speed back to Grimmuald Place. Oh, were we in trouble. As soon as we got back, we found Sirius waiting for us on the front porch. "Where have you two been? I've been worried sick. Let me guess, you've been in a meadow, dancing by the pond, and then sleeping under the stars." Sirius says. "Padfoot, if it's anybody's fault, it's mine. Molly put us in a room together so we could bond. After we went to bed, I couldn't stop thinking about her." said Remus. He was going to continue, but Sirius cut him off. "Wait, you couldn't stop thinking about my baby cousin?" Sirius said. "Wait, you were serious about that?" Remus said. "Yes, I was serious about that." I say. "If it makes any difference to you Padfoot, I still can't stop thinking about her. I would never do anything to hurt her." Remus told Sirius. So Sirius left us on the front porch. I fell asleep on your daddy's shoulders. He woke me up 30 minutes later, and said we need to get back to bed so anyone doesn't suspect anything. Molly woke us at 7:30 that morning. I was so tired after my little joyride. I did my best to stay awake. Molly took me away from the table, and took me back to my room. "What's wrong Tonks? You look tired. Did you not sleep well?" Molly asks me. "You promise you won't tell anyone?" I ask her. "Of course I won't tell." She says. "Okay, here I go. It all started when you found Remus and me fast asleep on the floor in the library. Ten minutes after that, I got a message from Remus that said he wants me to put on a pretty dress, and meet him on the front porch in thirty minutes, and not to ask any questions. So, I did. We got on Remus's broomstick, and flew to the London Theatre. There we watched a production of Beauty and The Beast. I knew there was a reason he chose that play. It was then he told me he was a werewolf. That only made me love him even more. Then we flew to a meadow in the middle of nowhere. We walked down to the pond. He told me we never got to finish our dance. We danced for an hour. Then we fell asleep by the pond. We woke up at 5:00 a.m. the next morning. We got back on his broom, and flew break-neck speed back here. Sirius gave us a 'warm' greeting. Remus told Sirius he couldn't stop thinking about me. I fell back asleep on Remus's shoulders for thirty more minutes. Then he woke me up and told me we need to get back to our rooms before anyone suspects anything. Then you woke me up at 7:30 for breakfast, and that's it." I said. I was out of breath when I finished. "Well, I'm glad you had fun. I'll let you sleep. If you get hungry, your plate is in the fridge." Molly says. I woke up at 12:00 that afternoon at the sound of Remus standing over my bed, watching me sleep. My hair turns a bright red to match my embarrassment. "Did you have fun last night?" Remus asks me. "I only had the best time of my life!" I say. "Would you mind if I brushed your hair?" Remus asks. So, I let him brush my hair. I look in the mirror, and I looked great! He briefly leaves the room, and retreats to the bathroom while I change into a tee shirt, and some jeans. He picks up my hand, opens the door, and walks me down the stairs. We walk into the kitchen hand in hand. He pulls out a chair for me to sit. He takes the chair next to me. It was only Me, Remus, Harry, Hermione, Bill, and Molly at the table for lunch. My free hand was holding his free hand under the table. Lunch was how you say it, very silent. After lunch was over, Remus and I retreat to the front porch, where we are soon joined by Harry and Hermione. "Oh sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt. Sorry Tonks." said Hermione blushing. "It's alright, Hermione." I say. "Hey Tonks, when you get the chance, I need to talk to you about something in private." asks Hermione. "Remus, can I ask you something?" I say. "'Dora, sweetheart, you can tell or ask me anything." Remus says. "Okay, here I go. What would you say to a girl who really likes you, but doesn't want you to know? What I'm saying is, I love you." I say, my hair turning spiky and pink. Then, he did something he never did before. He put his arms around me, and pulled me close. Then, he kissed me. It was sheer bliss, better than fire whiskey. Just as we were going to stop, Molly Weasley comes in. "I'm sorry to interrupt." Molly says. "Don't leave on our account. I'm going to accompany Remus to the werewolf orphanage to convince the werewolves to join the cause. We have to pretend we're dating." I tell Molly. So, Molly goes back into the house. Remus picks me up, and puts me on his broom. "Where are we going?" I ask, full of excitement. "I heard it's your birthday today, so I want to take you somewhere special. Are you cold, sweetheart?" he asks me. "Yeah, a little. I would have a jacket, but I gave it to a little girl who never had one." I said. "Well, here I'll give you mine." he says. He wraps his jacket around me, and we take off. "Here we are." He says. "Where are we?" I ask him. "'Dora, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while, but I love you." He says. I fainted at this. I woke up in an unfamiliar environment. "Did you sleep well? If you're hungry, I'm cooking supper." says the sound of a wonderful man. "Where am I?" I ask. "We're at my house. I love you sweetheart. Follow me." says Remus. So, I get up and follow him. He led me to the garden. When we got there, he got down on one knee, and pulled out a gorgeous diamond ring. "'Dora, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asks. "YES!" I say. I was so tired, I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was back in my room at 12 Grimmuald Place. Sure enough, he was there. He was watching over me. "Can we tell them?" I ask. Knowing Molly would immerse herself in wedding plans, he nodded. He took my hand, and we walked down the stairs. When we told Harry, Ron, Fred and George, Bill, and Charlie, Remus got a handshake. I got a hug. When we told Molly, Hermione, and Ginny, I was nearly tackled at the force of their hugs. Sure enough, Molly started wedding plans straight away. We were going to get married six months after he proposed. "Tonks, who do you, want your bridesmaids to be?" Molly asked me one month after the proposal. "I want Remus's nieces, Ginny, Hermione, and my little sister, Taylor. Now my Maid of Honor, I think will be Hermione." I tell her. She jots that down in her wedding plans notebook. Hermione and Ginny took me and Taylor to a Muggle store called David's Bridal the next day to pick out dresses. "Now, we need a Wedding Dress for Tonks, six bridesmaids' dresses, and one flower girl dress." says Hermione. For my dress, I chose a strapless gown, with diamond hemming, simple, but elegant. For the flower girl dress, we chose a white and gold dress. I let Ginny and Hermione choose their dresses. They chose well. I had to help Taylor with her dress, even though she was thirteen. We chose a dress so pretty, we almost cried. When we got back to Grimmuald Place with the dresses, the boys' mouths dropped to the floor. When we tried them on for Molly, she nearly cried. When we showed them to the boys, their mouths dropped to the floor once again. Molly took Remus and me to my room, and talked about wedding plans. 'Remus, who are your groomsmen going to be?" asked Molly. "Harry is going to be Best Man. The rest are Fred, George, Bill, Ron, and Charlie." He said. The next day, the men had a Guys Night Out. Before we knew it, it was wedding time. Remus's nieces, Carrie and Allyson, were already in their dresses when they got to the church. Taylor helped me with me dress, Hermione helped Ginny with her dress, Taylor helped Hermione with her dress, and I helped Taylor with her dress. We said "I Do". Then it was off to the reception. Molly planned an extravagant Quidditch themed reception, since Remus and I were both on our House Quidditch teams. Our wedding cake was shaped like a Golden Snitch. We went back to work at the Ministry the next day. When I got to the Auror Office, all the girls in my area threw me a big party. One of the girls, Emmeline, gave me a letter from Gwenog Jones. I was offered a position as Seeker on the Holy-Head Harpies. I ran, and told Remus. Remus told me he got offered a spot on the Irish Qudditch Team.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
